


Very Chill, RP Central and RP Fam walk into a bar...

by RosaDarkfromyourfreindlymultiverse



Category: CountryHumans
Genre: I tried to make it as seperate as I can, Im terribly sorry if the work shows up in Hetalia Tag or Percy Jackson Tag, Multi, Sorry for.the inconvenience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-08 18:07:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18628504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaDarkfromyourfreindlymultiverse/pseuds/RosaDarkfromyourfreindlymultiverse
Summary: "Lets Make Po an insomaniac"-Me 23:31"Po is trying to take care of kids/Is working something cause.goverment, she walks into few wallls, almost mistakesnSm shia for a teddy bear and Has a gomden carriage pulled bybflying vodkas Ame obvs takes her bed and just fluuf Tucking hugging safe warm nice thank"-Me tired as fuxknat 23:38"What the fuck Brain"-Me 7:45





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said Im sorry hetalia, 
> 
> But this stories will be mainly from discord

Ru sat in the living room over a paper with crayons and gel pens surronding him.

He was cutting something out, concetrating on it so much that he didnt even noticed when Juni walked into the rooms he only noticed when he heard coughing.

 

He jumped up and turned to face Juno, with concern yet happy smile.  
  
Both Po and Ru were exited as today they were supposed to get their voices back so the atmosphere was charged with happiness mixed with worry.  
  
Ru looked at Juni with adoration and smiled at him woriedly when he noticed spects of blood on his hand, Juni just came and hugged Russia.  
  
"What are you doing Russia?" Juni asked with wonder in his eyes as smiled at Ru and gave him a quick peck on the lips.  
  
Ru smiled and stepped away from Juni, and went to the table where a card lay, he took it and showed it to Juni like an exited child would show their paper drawing to their mother.  
  
"Ru wha-"  
  
Juniper gapped at a beatifuly decirated card, the front of the card, was a hand drawn and coloured picture of a night sky with glitter acting as the stars and tissue paper as northen lights, when Juniper opened the card a star was in the middle of cut out heart, and written 'Can I give you my star?'  
  
Juni looked at Ru who smiled and opened his mout, Juni was prepared to be meet with silence but was startled when Ru spoke.  
  
"Juni, I cant give you a real shooting star, but can my heart be your star?" he asked as he showed his hands to Juni; there was a spark in them. almost as shiny as any star on night sky, but shining different colours any time light would hit it from different angle.  
  
"My Starshine, my Juniper, I love you" Russia said with sonmuch adoration and care in his voice that Juni couldnt help himself, and tears started to run down his face.  
  
"My Star?" Ru asked worriedly but before he coukd say anything else, he got kissed by Juni who with the help.if his wings git to Ru height.  
  
Ru returned the kissed immediantly, whilst they were kissing, Juni too the spark, and he broke a kiss and looked Ru firmly in the eye.  
  
"Ru I will always and forever helf this special star in my heart, I- I thank you for such gift i-" before Juni could finish Russia drew him back into a passionate kiss.  
  
As they were getting lost in their love and adoration, the spark dissapeared slowly between both of them, forging an unbreakable bond between them.  
  



	2. Po the insomaniac part 1

Poland stared at the papers infront of her; her eyes burned and her vision swarmed.   
  
She couldnt focus on the words on the pages, they were starting to get unrecognizable. She decided  to take a break and went downstairs to the kitchen, as she was passing by a window she saw something glimmering out of corner of her vision.  
  
She backtracked and starred at the window as outside there was a golden carriage with what appeared to be for almost as big as a horse, four bottles of vodka with wings and horses legs.  
  
She stared at the sight for five minutes and decided that she could deal with it after she got more coffee (with Red Bull) from the kitchen.  
  
As she walked down the stairs she almost tripped twice, saw a moose eating wood and paintings that weren't there before.  
  
When she finally came down the stairs, her head was spinning and room tilted. With a brave face she.tried to go to the living room but she miscalculated and crashed into the wall.  
  
She stared at it with betrayed face, and stood up shakily with determined face she took few steps but her legs were too wobly to hold her so she crashed into the living room, startling resting Shia.  
  
Po didn't even noticed him as she continued to drunkenly walk to the kitchen, crashing into another wall and passing by a laughing bookcase.  
  
When she finally crash landed in the kitchen she tried toake coffee, she.succeded in Gering pink glittery water into the screaming kettle and turn it in without any major injuries.  
  
Next she got crying coffee into her favourite mug and waited for the water to boil. She blinked tiredly as she noticed a big purple teddy bear walk into the kitchen.   
  
The Teddy Bear was purple with orange and red scarf that looked like it had claws. T.Bear started to move it's mouth like it was speaking but only static came out. She stared at stupidly and it stared right back at her.  
  
Before it could do anything, she let out amazing "A Teddy Bear" and hugged it. Teddy opened and closed his mouth and stood still and awkwardly, there was louder static and after few more minutes of her cuddling and babbling nonsense, there was different pair of arms that took a hold of her and made her stop hugging the poor teddy.  
  
She was turned towards the person, it was what she could assume was her husband. The figure had the general shapes and colours but it was made from smoke and what seemed to be a fire.  
  
Again she couldn't decipher what fi-smo-Ame was saying as it came out as gust of wind. She stared at him with a frown, just as And started to give up, he heard a loud scream from the kettle. Almost on autopilot she went and made another drink for herself, she put the water and milk into her mug and went to get red bull, as she was about to add it to her drink, she was stopped again but this time her world shifted and she found herself flung over someones shoulder.   
  
There was more wind and static before she found herself getting lowered and handed to someone. She looked up and found that she was in Ame arms, bridal style.  
  
Po stared in amazement as her tired brain couldn't comprehend how a smoke and fire figure didn't burn her or her just falling through them.  
  
She poked Ames arm and a smoke gives.out, she gaps in amazement and proceds to poke it repeatdly.  
  
  
"Woah" she loved how the swirls passed through her fingers, she giggled as she was carried away.   
  
She suddenly felt something soft, she blinked from her trance and looked around. She was in her's and Ame's bedroom. She blinked at Ame, who was still smoke and fire, but he was turned away from her.  
  
She attempted to sit up and walk back to her study, but was stopped (again) by a pair of arms drawing her back to bed. She didn't have any strength to fight back so she allowed it.   
  
She got changed from her clothes to her pyjamas with the help of Ame, who after finishing her with changing, laid her on the bed again and started to tuck her in; covering her with the blankets and making sure she was comfortable enough.  
  
Just as Po thought he was about to leave, she felt warm heavy hand on her waist and wall of warmth behind her.  
  
She turned so she was facing ale and snuggled into his chest with happy sight. She was lulled to sleep by the warmth and his steady heartbeat.  



	3. When Poland has a shit day begore her marriage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Po and Ame cause why the hell not, Lets say still begging of their rekationship but after londite and all that mess, so Po has her adorable dork blanket to herself with No Londite spying on them but still being connected to Ame mentally

****Po stumbled through her apartament doors with a sight. Today was a long day at the office and she was tired and close to tears.  
  
First she woked up just in time to see that she would be late if she didnt immediently go now without her normal morning routine. As it was raining last night there were lots of puddles and drivers who were hapoy to go and drive through them like little kids so she was splashed and wet when she did manage to come into work. Of course several countries tried to embarass her bc of her not so normal appereance but one angry look by her had shut them up quickly. However she wasbt expecting miracles and knew that by the lunch hour everyone will have several version on why she came like she did today.  
  
After getting into her spare xlothes that she always had in the office, she finnaly got to her work as she had to write few report. She was thankfull that she was stuck on something and saving all of them as there was sudden failure and electricity was cut off from her floor and floor up and down.  
  
Everyone where pissed off about that and so an early lunch hour was called untill that mess could be fixed by the techniitians.   
  
Unfourtunely as it wasnt her day today she got nasty suprise of suddenly being pulled into a secretary job as one of them had to pick her children up or some other bullshit she was too tired to remember now.  
  
What pissed her off was how other secretaries would treat her as if she was either invisible or too stupid for her own good. She was impressed with herself taht she manage to not hit any of them and make a scene.   
  
After that disaster the secretary she had covered for had given her some cookies and quite good wine in thanks and she accepted it.  
  
Rest of the day at the office was filled with people complaing, her doing her job but on paper for godsake technology isnt the only way we have to do stuff you idiot for a Russian, and her missing her last bus so she had to walk in high hills for about an hour to get back to her apartament.  
  
She dropped her stuff by the entrance to the living room and flopped on the couch and fell asleep forgetting about her date with America she was supposed to have this evening.  
  
\------------------------------------  
  
America stood in the park impetiantly. Him and Po were supposed to meet here an hour ago and calling her was fruitless as she didnt picked her phone up nor was she turning up.  
  
America was feeling a bit hurt but before he could do anything irrational a voice stopped him.  
  
'Whats wrong old man? You are being so angry and/or restles that Im feeling it in my side of the link' A dry teenage voice spoke, it was londite and he was feeling greatfull that he could at least speak to her.  
  
'Well, Poland isnt here yet-'  
  
'Thats all? I mean cmon she proba-'  
  
'She was supposed to be here an hour ago'  
  
'Oh' Londite went quite for a second 'Why dont you.. I dont know, check on her? '  
  
'Maybe I should at least I want an explanation' America replied and started walking towards Polands apartament hoping that she was alright.  
  
\-----------------------------------------------  
Poland was sleeping on the couch one arm hanging from it and she was still in her clothes. She suddenly heard a loud knocking that suddenly turned into banging.  
  
She woked up with a gasp and fell from her couch with a loud thud. she was blurry eyes and as she attapted to walk towards her front door, she crashed into a wall.  
  
She opened the doors and winced at the harsh light, few tears rolled down her cheecks. Dhe squinted at the figure still not contacting with real world.  
  
When the doors opened America was ready to demand explanation on why she hadnt at least called to say that she wont come on their date.  
  
However anything he was preparing to say died as he took a good look at Poland.  
  
She looked, well, pitiful to say the least, her clothes were still her office attire and it looked like she had put them on after battling for them with a rabid fashion designer. She had some tears strolling fown her cheecks and it was obvious that dhe doesnt even know who she opened the doors for.  
  
Although that could be also explained by the crashes he heard before she had opened the doors. So it wasnt a hard decison to make on what to do now.  
  
Poland suddenly brighten up when she recognise the figure standing before her as America. However before she could say or do anything, she was picked up by him and carried into the living room where she was sleeping previously on.  
  
Before she could ask America on what he was doing she felt something landing next to her, it was her old t shirt that was too long for her and a pair of shorts she was using for slepping now.  
  
She looked at America with a question in her eyes but he turned away and told her "To change because you work clothes are work clothes and not comfortable for bed anyways" and left the room to give her some privacy.  
  
She slugishly changed into the pyjama and shouted to America that she was done and that he can come in. She could have go and find him but she was too tired and lazy to try and stand up.  
\------------------------  
'Holy damn she looks like a mess'  
  
'You telling me that? Londite she couldnt even recognise me at like you know first glance'  
  
'Duh, you can be blind sometimes~'  
  
'Londite I swear to-'  
  
'Okay, okay I shut up.... For now' America rolled his eyes and waited patiently for Poland to call him back in.  
  
America was worried for her, usually she didnt look so- whats the word... tired and exusted and just yeah.  
  
America woked from his stupour when he hard Poland shout for him.   
  
He walked into the living room and eyed Poland making sure she had everything on- 'Of course thats the only reason' Londite shut up 'Whatever you say'- and went to the couch and picked her up.  
  
The fact that she didnt even protest was was in a way a relief and it showed how tired she was. He took her to the bedroom and set her down on the bed and started to tuck her as she was slowly nodding off. Just as he was about to leave he heard mischievious Londite saying 'Nope' and he lost control of his body.  
  
'Londite for gods sake what in the love of George Washington are you fucking doing!?' A quite pissed off America asked, he just wanted to go and sleep on the couch so he wont take Polands privacy.  
  
'Why, congratulations America you guessed it!'  
  
'Wha-'  
  
'Im gonna do some fucking'  
  
'LONDITE DONT YOU FUCKING DARE YOU-'  
  
Londite just ignored pissed off America and took full control of his body and made it go back to the bed.   
  
She got the covers off of her and before Poland could ask whats whats wrong, Londite made her way under covers and took hold of Polands waist before drawing her closer. She hugged Poland and made it so Poland was positioned higher then America. This way America had a perfecf view on Polands neck.  
  
Before she thrusted flustered America back to controling his body, she marely left a kiss on Polands neck before leaving Ame to deal with the fallout and dissapearing with a cackle.  
  
America felt like he was totally screwed thanks to Londite actions, just as he was about to apologise, he heard Poland giggle.  
  
He blinked and smiled devilishly, oh he is gonna have some fun then.  
  
He kissed her neck again, and again and again. Each time making Poland giggle   
and squirm with each kiss and as she wanted to escape the ticklish sensation Ame just drawed her to him more.  
  
It lasted for next few minutes and soon Po was having a gigling feat and hugging Ame as he was chuckling into her neck, hugging her back.  
  
When they calmed down, Po moved her body down so she was face to face with Ame.  
  
"Thank you Ame" Sheutmured whilst smiling softly at him.  
  
Ame just smiled back and snuggled back into her neck, making Po giggle again as she drew the blankets around them. Soon enough they drifted to sleep, feeling warm and happy.


End file.
